1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading mechanism of a dust-collecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dust-collecting apparatus is used to collect and filter dust of the surrounding so as to maintain the air quality. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional dust-collecting apparatus. The conventional dust-collecting apparatus 100 comprises a retaining frame 201, a wind box 202 on the retaining frame 201, a fan 203 on top of the wind box 202, and a wind guide bucket 204 located at the bottom of the wind box 202 and corresponding in position to the fan 203. The wind guide bucket 204 has a wind inlet 205 at a peripheral side in the direction of a tangent. A dust-collection bucket 206 is provided under the wind guide bucket 204. A filter bucket 207 is connected to the bottom of the wind box 202. When the fan is started, the surrounding air will be inhaled to the wind guide bucket 204 through the wind inlet 205. The inhaled air forms a whirlpool along the inner wall of the wind guide bucket 204 to fling off the dust of the air by the centrifugal force, and the dust falls in the dust-collecting bucket 206. After that, the air will be guided to the wind box 202 and filtered by the filter bucket 207. Finally, the air is sent to the surrounding. This can filter the dust in the air.
After a period of use, it is necessary to replace or clean the dust-collecting bucket 206. Therefore, the conventional dust-collecting apparatus 200 has a connecting portion 208 under the wind guide bucket 204. For example, the connecting portion 208 is a bucket lid corresponding in shape to the dust-collecting bucket 206. The dust-collecting bucket 206 is provided with plurality of buckles 209 around its peripheral side for connecting the connecting portion 208 with the dust-collecting bucket 206, such that the dust-collecting bucket 206 can be detached from the conventional dust-collecting apparatus 200 for cleaning or replacement. However, in order to have an absolute seal, the dust-collecting bucket 206 must have a few buckles 209 on its peripheral side. This consumes time to lock or unlock the buckles 209 one by one to detach the dust-collecting bucket 206. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.